Montezuma (Civ5)
Moctezuma (c1398-1469) was the fifth Aztec emperor. 'In-game:' Moctezuma is the leader of the Aztecs. He speaks Modern Nahuatl instead of Classical Nahuatl as evidenced by Spanish influenced words and often not pronouncing the "-tl" suffix. The background seems to be his dimly lit court with his followers cheering. A http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tzompantli lines the wall behind him along with two torches. A disk depicting http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coyolxauhqui is set into the wall. Montezuma lacks a cape and wears a feathered headdress and a loincloth. Capital: Tenochtitlan Unique Unit: Jaguar Unique Building: Floating Gardens Unique Ability: Sacrificial Captives Voice Actor: Alfredo Camacho Moctezuma often tries Domination victory. He will often declare war on neighbors and swarm them with jaguars. After that, he may go for a Cultural victory. His unique ability allows him to gain culture by having his units kill enemies. Never expect Montezuma to keep his word as he is the least loyal leader in the game. Civilopedia Entry (History) Lived: c.1397-1469 AD Titles: Emperor A mighty warrior and leader, Moctezuma I helped propel the Aztec nation to greatness and glory. He should not be confused with his unfortunate grandson Moctezuma II, who watched helplessly as his empire was dismantled by Spanish Conquistadors. Early Life Moctezuma (whose name means "he frowns like a lord") came from a royal family. His father Huitzilihuitl was the second Aztec "tlatoani" or emperor, and his mother, Miahuaxihuitl, was the daughter of the ruler of the city of Cuauhnahuac. Following his father's death, Moctezuma's uncle Itzcoatl was elected. Moctezuma's older brother Tlacaelel was one of Itzcoatl's closest advisors, while Moctezuma served as a general in the Aztec army. Following Itzcoatl's death in 1440, Moctezuma was elected emperor. Tlacaelel did not seem at all unhappy about being bypassed (perhaps he thought he'd live longer if he didn't get the crown), and by all accounts he served his brother faithfully. Moctezuma's coronation was a huge ceremony involving the sacrifice of many prisoners. A Modest Lifestyle Despite the opulence of his political title, it appears that Moctezuma himself lived modestly, in a simple palace with "just a few wives." When not engaged in religious duties or matters of state, he spent much of his time in consultation with his friends and advisors. Domestic Policy During his reign Moctezuma and his brother Tlacaelel worked to improve the Aztec city Tenochtitlan. Among other improvements they constructed an aqueduct system which brought a good deal of fresh water into the city. Of course as Tenochtitlan grew, in addition to fresh water it required ever greater amounts of food to sustain its hungry population. Since Central America lacked draft animals, every single morsel of food had to be transported to the city on somebody's back. Moctezuma's government employed state inspectors to ensure that every piece of arable land within walking distance was planted and maintained. He also ordered the construction of a dike system to alleviate flooding and to provide more farmland. Moctezuma and his brother also constructed many temples in and around the city, including a new temple to Huitxilopochtli, the god of battle. The temple of Huitxilopochtli was consecrated in 1455 with the sacrifice of a large number of Huaxtec prisoners of war. Sumptuary Laws Probably at the urging of his brother, Tlacaelel, Moctezuma instituted Sumptuary Laws which codified and reinforced the already-stratified Aztec class system. A person's station in life determined what he or she could wear and how he or she could speak. The poor were not allowed to wear cotton cloth, sandals or any clothing that extended below the knee. Only the nobility could live in homes of greater than one story. Crimes were punished by slavery, the lowest of all classes, or by being sacrificed. Religious Changes During Moctezuma's rule, his brother Tlacaelel worked on reforming the Aztec religion. He rewrote the Aztec religious texts, ordering the destruction of many others which did not agree with his interpretations of the Aztec history and religion. Under Tlacaelel the Aztec religion became more militaristic, demanding ever more sacrifices of captured enemy soldiers. The need for prisoners for sacrifice would over time become one of the driving forces behind Aztec foreign policy. Foreign Policy As ruler Moctezuma sought to strengthen the "Triple Alliance" between the Central Mexican city-states of Tenochtitlan, Texcoco and Tlacopan. He also expanded the Aztec empire by conquering Panuco, the Totonacs, Coatzocoalcos and the Chalca. Some theorize that he conquered the tribes for their tribute, hoping to ensure a continuous food supply for Tenochtitlan, which despite his best efforts continued to suffer from periodic famine. Another theory is that he did so to feed the Aztec religion's ever-chronic need for prisoners of war to sacrifice. Yet another theory is that he did it because that's what Aztec Emperors did - conquer stuff. The answer is likely to be something of a combination of all three theories. Death Moctezuma died in 1469. He was succeeded by his 19-year-old cousin, Axayacatl, who would be the father of Moctezuma I's namesake, the unfortunate Moctezuma II who would lose everything to Spain . Judgment of History Generally, Moctezuma was a successful ruler. He expanded his empire, personally led his armies to victory, and worked hard to improve the lot of his people. He certainly was a bloody man, personally sacrificing thousands of prisoners to his thirsty gods. But his religion said such barbarity was necessary - blood was required to ensure that the sun would rise, the crops would grow, and the Aztec nation would continue to prosper. Could he have cut back on the ritualized murder? Possibly. But the thought might never have occurred to him - or anybody else in the area at the time. It's useful to remember that the more "enlightened" people of Europe were busily burning heretics alive at roughly the same time. And while that doesn't in any way make Moctezuma's actions any better, at least it puts them in some kind of context. 'Lines: (A Variant of Nahuatl)' Intro: I am Moctezuma, emperor of the Aztecs... (Nicuani Moctezuma, Imperator de los Aztecas,...) should have been: "Nicuani Motecuhzoma, Uey Tlatoani (of the) Mexica...." in Nahuatl derivations with less Spanish possible ending with who dares to enter my august presence or what manner of creature are you. Less likely is "What do I see before me? Another beating heart for my sacrificial fire" Neutral Hear it 01: '''Go ahead. '''Neutral Hear it 02: Proceed. Neutral Hear it 03: I'm listening. Neutral Yes 01: '''Certainly. '''Neutral yes 02: '''Very well/excellent. '''Neutral yes 03: '''Very well/excellent. '''Neutral yes gesture: Neutral No 01: '''Certainly not! '''Neutral No02: No! (Ahmo!) Neutral No03: '''Certainly not! '''Neutral no gesture: Neutral hello: Welcome, friend. Hate Hello: '''What do you want? '''Hate Hear it 01: '''Speak. '''Hate Hear it 02: '''You were saying? '''Hate Hear it 03: '''Go on. '''Hate Yes 01: '''Oh, very well. '''Hate Yes 02: I suppose I must. Hate Yes 03: Excellent. 'Hate no 01: '''Certainly not. ("Certainly" is likely "mil agua" which is used in NeutralYes01) '''Hate No 02: '''Are you crazy? '''Hate No 03: '''I would rather pierce my bowels with hot skewers! '''Attacked: '''Excellent! Let the blood flow in raging torrents! (The first word in the sound file is the same as several HateYes and NeutralYes answers) '''Declares War: '''Die, die, die! (Shimikacan! Shimikacan! Shimikacan!) '''Request: '''Accept this agreement or suffer the consequences" OR "Here are my terms. It would be an unfriendly gesture to refuse them. '''Defeated: '(Shocked) Monster! Who are you to destroy my greatness? (Mohc-xi-cuali! Ahcincimo mo qui tia....) '''Peaceful: '''Curses! I will sacrifice ten thousand citizens to expiate this humiliation! Intro Welcome, o divine Moctezuma, we grovel in awe at your magnificence, may the heaven shower all manner of good things upon you all the days of your life! You are the leader of the mighty Aztec people, wandering nomads from a lost home in the north who in the 12th century came to live in the mesa central in the heart of what would come to be call Mexico. Surrounded by many tribes fighting to control the rich land surrounding the sacred lakes of Texcoco, Xaltocan, and Zampango. Through cunning alliances and martial prowess, within a mere two hundred years, the Aztecs came to dominate the central American basin, ruling a mighty empire stretching from sea to sea. The empire at last fell under assault from foreign devils. The accursed Spaniards, wielding fiendish weapons the likes of which your faithful warriors had never seen. O great king Moctezuma, your people call upon you once more, to rise up and lead them to glory, bring them wealth and power, and give them dominion over their foes and rivals. Will you answer their call, glorious leader? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Category:Leaders Category:Leaders (Civ 5) Category:Characters Category:Civilization V